


✨Drarry fic master list✨

by DedicatedDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry fic masterlist, I hope you like it, Other, Really good fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDrarry/pseuds/DedicatedDrarry
Summary: These are some really good fics I’ve accumulated over quite some time- a year or two perhaps? And decided to share them with you. If you could take some time out of your busy day to try and see if I have any taste, that would be appreciated
Relationships: none lol





	✨Drarry fic master list✨

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: There are too many masterlists, but I promise you that if you’re looking for fics, mostly 8th year, as close to the characters personalities as you can get, in hogwarts, and some with a lot and some with no smut, this is your place! I try to warn you if there’s smut, but if it doesn’t say it does or doesn’t in the title, be wary. I hope you like these- I spent months looking through fanfictions for ones I really liked- mostly for myself but if any of you like these I would be so, so happy!

Short fics:  
https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3573779/1/Just-Another-Breakfast - Just Another Breakfast- drarry and really funny- short but the most adorable fic ever- I keep this as my kawaii cute drarry fic. It’s not fluff, but it has a sarcastic drarry acting like they didn’t just walk in as a couple and shock everyone.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235869 - Strangeness and Charm- basically a veeeeeery short fic, about him revealing a secret relationship with Draco

Other fics:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/787368 - Hey, Potter- probably the best in character fanfic I’ve ever read- I have no words for this

Harry Potter and the Boy Who Had No Choice  
\- For once, a drarry fic with *gasp* NO GINNY BASHING! Harry finds Sirius’s old diary and gets transported to his memories from time to time- showing him wolf star and making him want a relationship with Draco like that

https://www.wattpad.com/36357584-drarry-a-love-triangle-chapter-1-the-journey-back - Drarry- A love triangle - wattpad-  
Starts Harry/Ginny, until Harry has a dream about kissing Draco and it’s literally the only thing he can think about- written SO SO well in JK Rowling’s style

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6560750/1/The-Lip-Lock-Jinx - The Lip Lock Jinx- If you’re a hardcore drarry fan, odds are you’ve read this. If you’re a beginner, or you miraculously haven’t come about this fic, it’s a must read. I don’t think it has smut, though I’m not 100% sure. This fic has been on many a masterlist and will be on many more

https://archiveofourown.org/works/880458 - Talk to Me- This is a really good fic, and for you innocent readers, there is no smut in this one, which is a rare sight to see

https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895723/chapters/8712883 - He Was He and I Was Bunny- alright it does have smut but good storyline and great fic

https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501449/chapters/21497672 - Lockdown- Hogwarts 8th year- basic drinking game- experienced Harry and mentions of relationships between Seamus and Zanbini- OOC Harry and Draco but funny story

https://m.fanfiction.net/s/5848523/1/The_One_Where_Ron_and_Hermione_Find_Out - The one where Ron and Hermione find out- This is a really good secret relationship one

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782166 - Can you describe it?- super funny and plausible although it’s a short story

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431760 - Pinned!- cute AU with oblivious!draco for a change

https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830676/chapters/39508738 - Save Myself- angsty story with good plot- OOC drarry but the story’s too good for it not to be on here- this is for if you want a really good story and not so much focused on romance- it isn’t for everyone

https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803393 - The mistletoe hex- pure, TOOTH ROTTING fluff, short story

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123277 - Forgive Yourself-  
Come on guys. I had to add my fic. It has no smut, but sexual implications. Snarky!Draco- hopefully in character- (not as in character as Hey Potter- I’m sorry for mentioning it so much but it’s SO IN CHARACTER I’m gonna scream) and as fluffy as you can get without turning Draco into a bloody hufflepuff

https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130064 Mistletoe- depressed Draco after the war ends up telling Harry he loves him


End file.
